Love at First Heartbreak
by madilove26
Summary: After sixteen years Buttercup reconects with her first love and heartbreak Ace. Even though her sisters hate him she still loveshim and gets togther with him. What will happen


Buttercup finished the last bit of her make up and looked up the clock on the wall of her bathroom. _Good it's only eight-thirty I still have thirty minutes _she thought as she rapped her towel around her and walked into her room looking at the three dresses she had on her bed. She threw the red one blossom had let her borrow one the ground. It was no where her taste and she hates the color red decides if her sisters (and housemates) knew who she was going on a date with they would not let her borrow their clothes and things let a lone let her out of the house. She turned to the two still lying out on her bed. Her green strapless one that came just before her knees or her black short sleeve that came just past her knees as well as it was less form fitting. She slipped it on and checked herself in the mirror. _I hope I look ok to him. _She touched up her make up, which consisted of green eye shadow along with green eyeliner, mascara and black lipstick. She brushed out her hair one last time the reached her shoulder and was as black as the dress she was wearing. She put on her favorite skull earring, necklace, bracelet and anklet set. She slipped into her heels grabbed her purse and headed down the stairs to wait for her date.

"Well don't you look beautiful?" Bubble came walking up a glass on vodka in her hand giggling already showing that she was already tipsy. "Who are going on this date with anyway?"

With that question she heard a motorcycle pull up in the drive and saw Ace jump off his bike. _He cleans up nice _Buttercup thought as she looked over his outfit. He was wearing a blue button up shirt with black dress pants. His hair was parted and had grown longer since the last time she saw him. He had his eyes covered by his sunglasses but he had buffed up over the years. Buttercup answered the door before he could ring the doorbell.

"Well hello Buttercup" He handed her a bouquet of black and green roses knowing that they were her favorite. "I picked these up for you I hope you like them."

She smiled "Well hello to you to and thank you so much for the flowers, I love them. Please let me just put these in a vase and we can go."

He smiled "Alright and don't worry I have a jacket and helmet I just took them off before I came up and I have a set for you also and there green just for you."

"Thanks" Smiling she went and to the sink and went and pulled a vase from the cabinet and began to fill it with water.

"Why are you seeing him?" Blossom was standing there watching her with an angry look.

"He asked me out and it's been awhile and we use to be close so I thought we could catch up. What's so bad about that?" Blossom looked as red as the color of her hair.

"What's so wrong about that?! What's so wrong about that?! He broke your heart all those years ago! He's going to do it again?"

"Blossom that was when we were kids. It's been what we were five so ten fifth teen sixteen years. I'm going to give him a change and he's changed."

"Changed?! What do you mean changed?! " Butter cup ignored her sister and hide her roses on the porch then shut the door behind her meet ace on the porch with all his gear on. _He looks good._ She blushed at her thought and took the jacket and helmet that he offered her.

"You better wear that I'm pretty sure if you get hurt tonight your sisters are going to kill me." He smirked as he watched Buttercup put on the jacket and helmet. "And for record you look good in that."

She smiled "So can we leave?"

Ace took her hand "The chariot awaits." She hoped on his bike and held onto him tight as they speed threw traffic. She could feel, even threw his jacket, his breathing and heartbeat and it made a small smile on her face.

They parked at his house and walked the next two minutes to the restaurant. She smiled when they went into her favorite little Italian place.

"How did you know this was my favorite place in town" He held her hand

"We ran into each other here remember?" He smiled and She blushed.

After they had finished dinner they sat there drinking their wine and catching up.

"I've had a great time tonight Ace."

"I have too…." He looked up and there eyes met and it was unexplainable. They stayed that way for several minutes and Buttercup just stared into his dark gray eyes. Ace gently reached out to her and took her hand and she felt the instant spark that she felt when she was a five-year-old girl.

"How about we take this conversation back to my place." He paid the tab and they walked back to his house. They held hands in silence as they walked.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his key. He slowly unlocked the door and opened it. "Home sweet home."

Buttercup walked in amazed. The house was hug. It was a two story with a spiral stair case. It was decorated head to toe in old Victorian style,

"This is all amazing Ace."

He walked up and interlocked his hands with hers "Just like you"

She blushed and he smiled. "How about he watch a movie? You're my just so you pick."

She looked up at the man who was six one and she was barely five five " Have a better idea." With that remark their lips met and just as her sisters described to her she felt the fireworks go off. For this was her real first kiss ever. She had never found a guy that made her feel the way she does Ace even though she was only five when they met. She closed her eyes and rapped her arms around his neck and he rapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him.

Buttercup Pulled away and smiled at him "How about we go to your room" With that he picked her up bridal style and carried her up to his room

They room she saw was painted a black with green trim. The bed was pushed up against the fair wall. A black fabric curtain of silk was haig from above the bed drapped over the bed which had a black bed suit with green rose petals all over the covers and th whole room was light by lamps hangin on the wall showing the other furniture in the room.

"Do you set this up for every girl you bring home" Buttercup in his ear worried that he was goin to day yes.

"No, I was hopping I'd get to bring the girl of my dreams home and I wanted it to be special for her." He smiled and laid her down on the bed. "And guess who that is."

She smiled "I don't know who"

He climbed up on the bed hovering over her. "you"

Buttercup put her hand on his chest " I love you Ace"

He looked her in the eyes and he didn't have to say it she already knew how he felt. "I love you to "

* * *

An hour or so latter Buttercup was curled up to Ace completely amazed that she had the most amazing man in th word and he was all hers.

"I love you Ace " She yawned and snuggled into her closer.

Ace pulled the blanket over he and kissed her forehead "I love you too my little buttercup"

Buttercup smiled as she drifted of to sleep the happiest she has ever been.

* * *

_Authors notes/comments: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave reviews telling me what you think. Thanks_


End file.
